1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 4,1-benzoxazonine derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to methods for using the 4,1-benzoxazonine derivatives and to pharmaceutically acceptable compositions of said derivatives.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel 4,1-benzoxazonine derivatives possessing valuable pharmacologic properties. For example, these derivatives are useful for treating hypertension and microbial infections in a mammal at dosages which do not elicit undesirable side effects. The combination of these pharmacologic properties together with a low order of toxicity render the 4,1-benzoxazonine derivatives of the invention therapeutically useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Only a rather limited number of reports dealing with benzoxazonines are available. A typical report describes substituted 1,3,4,5,6,7-hexahydro-2,6-benzoxazonines, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,803, Aug. 20, 1974. Other classes of benzoxazonines have also been reported, for example, 1-aza-8,9-benzocyclononen-2,7-diones, described by L. J. Dolby and D. L. Booth, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 88, 1049(1966). The compounds of the present invention are distinguished from the prior art compounds by possessing the novel 4,1-benzoxazonine nucleus.